bocfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Treaties (Album)
Return to Discography #Career Of Evil -- (A. Bouchard, P. Smith) #Subhuman -- (E. Bloom, S. Pearlman) #Dominance And Submission -- (A. Bouchard, E. Bloom, S. Pearlman) #ME 262 -- (E. Bloom, D. Roeser, S. Pearlman) #Cagey Cretins -- (A. Bouchard, R. Meltzer) #Harvester Of Eyes -- (D. Roeser, E. Bloom, R. Meltzer) #Flaming Telepaths -- (A. Bouchard, E. Bloom, S. Pearlman, D. Roeser) #Astronomy -- (J. Bouchard, A. Bouchard, S. Pearlman) #* Boorman The Chauffer (Outtake) -- (J. Bouchard, M. Krugman) #* Mommy (Outtake) -- (E. Bloom, R. Meltzer) #* Mes Dames Sarat (Outtake) -- (A. Lanier) #* Born To Be Wild (Studio Version, Non-LP Single) -- (M. Bonfire) #* Career Of Evil (Single Version) -- (A. Bouchard, P. Smith) * only available on Columbia/Legacy Re-Master Release Notes: Released April 1974 by Columbia. A quadraphonic pressing of this album was also made. Re-mastered with bonus track "Stairway To The Stars" (from Blue Oyster Cult) together with Tyranny And Mutation (which bonus track "Cities On Flame With Rock And Roll" from Blue Oyster Cult) and released in 2000 by the French label Axe Killer - with expanded liner notes (taken from the BOC Fanclub website, without credit). Re-mastered by Columbia/Legacy (with bonus tracks, lyrics, and expanded liner notes) and released June 2001. Produced by Murray Krugman and Sandy Pearlman. Instruments: Donald "Buck Dharma" Roeser (lead guitar, vocals), Eric Bloom (lead vocal, keyboards, stun guitar), Albert Bouchard (drums, vocals), Joe Bouchard (bass, vocals), Allen Lanier (keyboards, rhythm guitar, all synthesizers). Additional Notes: The album, originally planned to be titled, "Power In The Hands Of Fools", went gold in 1992. The printing on the CD incorrectly lists D. Roeser's name as "E." Roeser on the credits for "ME 262". In addition, there is a slight glitch on the CD version of "Cagey Cretins" - during the guitar solo, there is a brief sway of key and tone, as if the tape was bumped during the creation of the CD (the Columbia/Legacy and Axe Killer re-masters do not have this flaw). The following was printed in the liner notes: "Rossignol's curious, albeit simply titled book, 'The Origins of a World War', spoke in terms of 'secret treaties', drawn up between the Ambassadors from Plutonia and Desdinova the foreign minister. These treaties founded a secret science from the stars. Astronomy. The career of evil." (note: "stars" was mis-printed as "start" in the liner notes to the re-master). The book mentioned does not exist. According to Albert Bouchard, the riffs from "Cagey Cretins" are based on the Soft White Underbelly songs, "Bark In The Sun" and "Mystic Stump". The song "Career Of Evil" was based on Patti Smith's poem titled "Poem Of Isadore Ducasse" (Isadore Ducasse was the real name of a 19th century author who used the pseudonym Comte de Lautreamont, who's book *Les Chantes de Maldoror* includes the phrase "career of evil"). According to an issue of Morning Final, a riff from "Astronomy" was inspired by David Bowie's "Panic In Detroit". In a 1975 critics poll in the U.K. music magazine *Melody Maker*, this album was voted "Top Rock Album of All Time". The songs "Boorman The Chauffer", "Mommy", and "Mes Dames Sarat" are outtakes from this album's recording sessions. The version of "Born To Be Wild" is a studio version which was previously only available either on the b-side of the single release of "Born To Be Wild" from On Your Feet Or On Your Knees, on the (Don't Fear) The Reaper compilation tape, or the Workshop Of The Telescopes* compilation CD. The band used to refer to this track as their "I Heard It Through The Grapevine" version, as the rhythm part of the track sounds very similar to the song. The single version of "Career Of Evil" was created to provide a more radio-friendly version (Apparently the line, "Do it to your daughter on a dirt road" was considered too controversial -- the vocals were either re-recorded or re-mixed so the line says "Do it like ya oughtta on a dirt road"). Also, this version omits the second verse of the song. References: Secret Treaties on allmusic.com Secret Treaties on amazon.com Previous Album : Next Album Return to Discography